elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall Covenant
The Daggerfall Covenant is a major faction in the upcoming . Much like the Ebonheart Pact, the Daggerfall Covenant united races, that were commonly known as old enemies. Due to the events in Cyrodiil, trade routes, the region's main source of income, were disrupted. This caused poverty and suffering, and ultimately united the people under one banner.Daggerfall Covenant Guide The Daggerfall Covenant stretched over the provinces of High Rock, Hammerfell and Orsinium. It's capital was the city of Wayrest, built on two shores of the Bjoulsae River in High Rock. The faction is lead by the High King Emeric. Background The main reason why the Daggerfall Covenant was established, was to return the once prosperous trade back to the region. This could not be done as long as an enemy sat on the Ruby Throne. Merchant king of Wayrest, Emeric, took action and united the previously warring races of Breton, Redguard and Orc. He earned the trust of the kings of the High Rock, earned alliance of the Redguards by a diplomatic marriage and, finally, made a war treaty with the Orcs. Leadership As the trade of the region stopped, it was only appropriate to have a merchant for a leader of this faction. High King Emeric took this throne as he united the races of High Rock, Hammerfell and Orsinium. Emeric was known for his skill in politics and diplomacy. He, no doubt, was a wise leader, but his foes were given no mercy. His strategy was to infuse fear into his enemies, slaughtering armies and leaving few of the fighters alive, only for them to run and share the tale. When the Breton Lion Guard became Emeric's personal knightly order, he adapted the lion as his crest and it subequently became the symbol of the Daggerfall Covenant. January 7, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant (Part 1) January 14, 2013. 'The Elder Scrolls Online''. Pledge Your Allegiance to the Daggerfall Covenant Members Bretons Now dominant race of the Daggerfall Covenant, they were once ruled by High Elven overlords. A reminder of those days was the Mer blood that still circulated through their veins. This made Bretons gifted mages, surpassing the ability of any other race of Men. Described as talented and resourceful, sometimes arrogant, Bretons were known as skilled craftsmen, shrewd merchants and inventive mages. They valued prosperity over glory. Redguard Living deep within and around the Alik'r desert, Redguards were renowned warriors, both athletic and prodigiously talented. They valued honor and dignity above all else; their sacred purpose was to preserve their ancient traditions and prove their strength, surviving in the harsh environment. Mages were highly distrusted in their society. The capital of the Redguards was the great city of Sentinel. Orc Orcs were often referred to as barbarians and even beasts. They, however, were fearless warriors, who followed a code of honor, forged in centuries of endless warfare. The quality of Orcish blacksmithry was known throughout Tamriel. During the Second Era, when their homeland, Orsinium, was finally given provincial status, they had to prove themselves to be more than mere beasts. And the Orcs did so by devoting themselves to the freshly forged alliance. Gallery Daggerfall_Covenant.jpg|Three members of the Daggerfall Covenant: An Orc, a Breton and a Redguard. Daggerfall-Convenant-Armor-Logo-570x760.jpg|Daggerfall Covenant's armor, With their Crest The Lion and their color Blue. Appearances * References An Category:Online: Factions